Angel Drug
by FantasyWriter101
Summary: SasoHina/Can Sasori actually stay away from her or is he so addicted to her drug that he can't stay away.If you want to find out read this.


Hey i'm FantasyWriter101 and this is my first fanfiction/first one-shot that will be displayed in . I hope you like it! Please read and review!

Peace and Love,

FantasyWriter101 a.k.a. Scarlet

* * *

**Angel Drug**

I don't know why, but I just couldn't sleep tonight. I just didn't feel tried and felt like just wasting some energy. I was walking down the street, not even looking where I'm going. Made a left, made a right, crossed the street from corner to cornr even though it's illegal. All of a sudden I stop at this house. Here I am at 1 a.m., standing in front of this random house. I just stand there for I don't know how long. after a while of standing there I was going to leave, but then I froze when I saw the front door open and out came a beautiful angel, my angel.

She looked so beautiful like she always does, but there was a difference, she was crying. She was walking with her head down. I guess she felt my presence, because she looked up at me with a shocked face. Automatically our eyes connected. In both our eyes there was a spark of hope. she ran to me and embraced me. I don't know why she was crying, but I don't care, All I want to do is comfort herand love her so I return the embrace.

I've missed her so much. I miss her navy blue hair and her lavender eyes. I miss her lovely smile and her shy personality. I miss her voice and the way her body feels when I touch it. She's like a drug that I can't live without. I miss the momonts that we spent together. To bad we can't be together. Her father is so strict! Just because she's 16 and I'm 20, and that I'm not rich he doesn't want me with her. I would be with her, but then her dad said he would disown her and kick her to the street. I don't want that for her, I want her to live a great life even if it means her having to be with another man. God, life really sucks!

"Sasori ?" Oh, I love it when she says my name with such sweetness.

"I know why you broke up with me, the real reason not the fake one you told me 1 week ago. I want to tell you that I don't care. I rather be poor than to live without you. I love you, Sasori !" She said that with tears in her eyes and her shaking like if she were cold, but she wasn't cold, she couldn't be, because it's 98 degrees outside.

"Hinata, you can't do this to yourself!" I said with anger.

"I can't drag you down with me! You have the opportunity to live a great life, ok! I have to let go and you have to let go! We can't be together, Miss Hyuga! We can't be!" I let go of her, turn away, and walk home ignoring her pleading.

I hear footsteps and I get pulled by someone. I turn around and I see her. She pulls my head with force and kisses me. I stood in shock, but then kiss back and pull her closer to me to deepen the kiss. I just couldn't resist, I miss the feeling of kissing her and exploring her mouth. She is my obsession, she is my drug, Hinata Hyuga is my weakness. She's kissing me like if she was straving, like if she couldn't live without kissing me. I too felt like this. I break the kiss and put my index finger on her lips to stop her from kissing me. With my other hand I grab my head, swinging it around to clear my head.

"Hinata, please don't do this to me. Can't you see, you deserve much more better than me. I don't deserve you."

"No, Sasori! your wrong! I need you and I can't live without you! I don't care about the money and the social circle, whatever! All I want is you, Sasori! Please don't leave me!" I couldn't stand this. Seeing her cry and sreaming in agony is making me miserable and guilty.

"Hinata...are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm positive."

After I heard her answer, I picked her up, and gave her a piggy-back ride to my house. I know this is a bad idea, but living without her is like living with no air. Her and I are made for each other and are ment to be together. The obstacles that may head our way are nothing compared to living without each other.

"Sasori ?"

"Yeah."

"Please, never leave me again."

"Are you sure?" I say with a smile, looking at beautiful, happy face. I already know what her answer is.

"Well of course silly." She giggles afterwards.

"I love you, Sasori."

"I love you, Hinata."

* * *

Hope you like it. Please read and review.


End file.
